Display stands made of card board material are convenient and economical to use. Commonly, display stands have an upright structure with two parallel side walls to define a three sided vertical space in which a plurality of shelves are provided. A main drawback of such display stands is that the side walls would block the view of the display articles from the two sides. Furthermore, such stands consist of many components parts which the user must assembled together in use. Due to the plurality of components, they are often time consuming and frustrating to assemble. Attempts have been made to provide display stands made from a single sheet material which may be folded along various score lines to form the final stand having a plurality of shelves. A multi-shelf display stand of such type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,100 to J. M. Gardner et al. However, such stand has side walls which block the view of the displayed items on the shelves from the sides, and it is awkward and difficult to set up, and it may not be folded into a collapsed condition to facilitate transportation and storage.